


Willing and Able

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Misinformed Army Techniques, incorrect science, slow progression, weird friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: In which not all of Hojo’s subjects are unwilling. This is the story of a healthy young boy of 13 chooses to be the mad doctor’s willing and able specimen. For science.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to a special someone to whom I initially sought out for beta help. Aaand I can’t seem to locate the PMs so sorry I forgot your name. However, after taking a very educational class, I’ve decided that I’d like to do this on my own. Your suggestions have helped me plenty to develop this, but I’d like to make this in 100% my own voice.
> 
> Still got that problem with repetition though…

 

The Act That Leads to Strength

Chapter 1

Striding through the white wonderland, he noticed when passing under an air conditioner how cold it was. The drowsiness inducing cold that wasn’t necessarily harmful to anyone with a sweater or active and on their feet. The chill kept computers running efficiently among other lab equipment. Cells and other forms of DNA were best preserved in fridges as well as keeping bacteria to a minimum.

Gene Rodan did not mind the cold. Born in a resort town and raised at within the comfortable confines of Icicle Inn gave him a tolerance higher than most.

According to his parents, they wanted their boy to live some place fun, but he knew that wasn’t the _entire_ case. He could snowboard all day if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He was positive it was just a ploy to keep him occupied so they could stay focused on their jobs without the inconvenience of guilt gnawing at their heels. After all, what kid didn’t want to just be able to live at a resort? At eleven years of age, Gene was painfully aware of the life he was given.

With pockets stuffed by ShinRa, Gene could live in his own suite on the second floor of the main Inn. He could go out when he wanted, buy any gift shop trinket he wanted. But that is not what Gene Rodan desired.

When the main attractions lost their luster, he’d come to realize that his parents’ plan had done the complete opposite of their intended effect.

The many young teens and children that visited would often approach him when he wasn’t in his room, generally reading in the lounge area. But the dead inside look he’d give them would result with pretending to suddenly have a bad cough and quickly walking away.

From a distance, no one could tell how _different_ he was.

He could pass for the cool kid that every child struggling with being _so close_ to thirteen wanted to be. Or at least, that’s what he’d gathered from the magazines of the gift shop. His straight, cropped, naturally auburn hair wasn’t that long, just tickling the nape of his neck and a tuft of a bang covered a portion of his forehead. A single lock had been dyed a platinum blonde, allowing the streak to sit in between the darker locks.

His skin, thanks to his father, was tanned. His mother’s fairness blended to give it a just lighter than toffee brown complexion. It was a shame, he thought, when looking at another magazine how tans had gone out of style, and being pale was the new hotness.

Magazines and gossip gave Gene the worst taste in his mouth, but it kept others quiet. After all, that’s what parent’s tended to like. Normalcy, something they could understand, just your average kid hitting adolescence and trying to stand out. They didn’t ask questions and wouldn’t give him those damned guilty eyes after leaving him alone. When Gene felt that it was high time to drop his façade, one could see lonely blue eyes.

Gene wondered if it was the result of seeing nothing but ice and snow that caused it. A stupid theory, but he entertained it. The contrast of darker skin with such a sharp, freezing blue made it a rather distinct feature. He liked to think of them like ice bergs. On the surface, and from a distance, they could pass for normal, yet in the mirror when styling his hair he could get lost in them. Dragged under the water’s surface to see the brilliant deep sea monster underneath. He put up a fake smile as genuine as any good poker face, but once the necessity departed, his facial muscles could relax. His eyes could be freed from the veil of childish fat coating his cheeks.

As time passed, he began to lose more of it bit by it, and only he seemed to notice.

Two months.

For two months at a time, his parents would disappear back to Midgar, back to their work, and he’d be all alone. It wasn’t just teen magazines he read, that was for keeping up appearances and getting the innkeeper to not ask why he didn’t like X, Y and whatever Z trend people obsessed needlessly over. What truly interested him were the science and medical reports mentioned in the papers.  But the small snippets weren’t enough. There were no libraries, and he only had a tutor from Monday to Thursday. If he was really lucky, his father would leave a book or paper that took up too much bag space. There were blurbs about politics, but if it didn’t pertain to biology or medicine he skipped it.

Gene had little to work with, to which he made the most out of. If there was anything useful that the resort brought, it was pain an injury.

With rapt attention, Gene would observe when a reckless young adult would have to get their leg snapped back in place after attempting a stunt high above their skill level. If he was lucky, there would be broken bones. Passing merchants brought old books and older tourists brought the kinds of papers not sold at the inn.

At thirteen years of age, he finally worked up the courage to ask his parents if he could visit Midgar. Based upon the front he had put up at every waking moment, they assumed he only wanted to see the big city. Perhaps it was cruel to resort to guilt tripping them for “ _leaving him in the middle of nowhere when there were more fun places to be.”_ Though it did yield a “yes” and that’s what mattered.

“Are you excited for the big city?”

“What’s the first thing you want to do?”

“Oh, I hope you like the condo.”

“I’ll be sure to get you the Platinum card for any expenses.”

And now, even more promises of a life of luxury, entertainment, and fun. His father with the eyes of “ _I really would like to do X with you but…_ ” and his mother just as expressively conveying “ _I really do care for you but..._ ”

Gene hadn’t even graced the thought that they would take any additional time out of their well-paying schedule to so much as tell him where anything was, outside of pointing to it out of a window, and handing him a new phone, credit card, and neatly typed sheet of paper with multiple chauffeurs, food delivery services, and the best entertainment for his age within the safest districts. That was pleasant and all, but his first destination, after asking the security attendant, was the nearest library.

The librarians had gave him odd looks when he entered demanding where the medical sciences were, and returned to the front desk with a stack that reached his chin carried on trembling twigs for arms. Having never been to a library before, he didn’t know that he needed his parent’s permission to own a library card, so he accepted reading in the quietest corner at the back of the library. It wasn’t until a librarian gently tapped him on the shoulder that he realized the place was closing. The librarian had been kind enough to hold the books for until he next returned, which was opening time of the very next morning.

Normally blank eyes lit up at the prospect of reading about mako treatment and just how it affected the body’s strength. His parents accepted the lies of all the food joints he claimed to have hit as well as sites to see. For three weeks, his parents would be gone by sunrise and back after sunset. Meanwhile, Gene would head straight to the library, read, and go back to the condo with a smile on his face.

Upon the fourth week, they sat over dinner. It was a rare occurrence, since his parents ended up eating at work. But, it was an important holiday and the library was closed and his parents had the day off. The luxury condominium gave a stunning glass view overlooking the city that was being completely ignored by everyone sitting at an entirely unnecessary upper level dining room area separated from the living room by a raised platform and three single steps. The entire place was beautiful, yet with how much time Gene spent in the library, it was about as familiar and welcoming as the slums.

His father, a tall, lean man with dark skin and a shaven head, looked to his son nervously behind the thin lenses of his glasses.

“Son, I-we…” his deep voice rumbled with a touch of anxiousness. With his figure and voice, he could pass for a body guard for the President himself, but Gene knew he was closer to being a giant chocolate fluff ball.

“Anthony.” His mother said softly, placing a dainty, pale hand on top of her husband’s. The woman had shining red hair, neatly rolled in an up do. Her skin made Gene think of vanilla ice cream, angel like in appearance. But he was sure an angel would look after their son properly.

“Alright, Clover.” His father took a deep breath. “We’ve been thinking, about how we leave you alone for so long, and-well. How would you like to come to work with us?”

“We know it might not be all that interesting to you, but… we’d think it be good for you to see everything.”

Gene’s fork paused mid stab to the plate.

“What?” his eyes shot up.

“Now son, you don’t have to.” His father hastily interjected. “It might be a bit boring in comparison to whatever’s going on in the city but-”

“When?”

Both his mother and father looked surprised.

“Ah, well, as soon as we get clearance.” Clover answered. “Company protocol.”

Gene smiled a real smile. “I’d love to go.”

Three days Gene had to endure the wait of finally getting to see the inside of a real lab looked like. The first day he could barely concentrate on the last of the books. The librarian could only hold them until the next day, and he rushed to read every scrap of information he could in his dwindling collection he built up since day one.

The second day was dedicated to touring the ShinRa building. Civilians could only visit so many floors, but he took in every inch of the place, eye scouring for any information he had never seen yet on the famed SOLDIER program.

On the way back to his parent’s place, he saw one. He was just going off duty and Gene was caught in his glowing blue eyes. The man seemed nice enough, and let him stare for a moment before claiming to have to leave. That night, Gene stared at his own eyes, lost in the freezing depths and imagining what they would look like infused with mako. Just how brightly would they glow?

On the day of visiting, Gene chose to go with his mother first. There wouldn’t be enough time to visit the hospital and the lab with the amount of time he was granted, so he chose with the flip of a coin. His parent’s wrote it off as being nonchalant, but he was ecstatic.

The hospital was pristine, and cold. Gene could tolerate the cold. His mother walked him through the halls and explained each wing and their purpose. Gene took in the smell of antiseptic, the way the nurses would nod politely, and the muffled groans of patients begging for pills or vomiting. It was a white wonderland, and Gene’s mother was the frosty queen.

Despite having hair like fire, she looked just as frigid as the air was chilled. Her lab coat was blinding against the florescent lighting like fresh snow under the sun. He could barely see the light blue blouse and navy blue skirt under her coat. This was the woman that would leave him with money he didn’t need, all alone for two months. The woman that would act like he was a glass ball, carefully trying to please him with everything but a mother’s love.  It was strange, suddenly seeing her in her true element.

Gene set aside his newfound feelings when something new and potentially educational caught his attention. They reached an occupied gurney outside of a room. The occupant was a teen boy, quiet, and staring blankly at the ceiling. He was also wrapped like a mummy from the abdomen to his chest. Clover stopped when Gene stopped, suddenly looking worried as her son approached the other.

“Gene?” she called, softly as though not to offend the boy.

“Hey you.”

 The other looked to Gene with a sullen expression. “Yeah?”

“Why are you here?”

The other boy huffed. “Messed up during sword training. A fight broke out and one of the other guys got me bad.”

“You lived.” Gene said. It was a simple fact.

“Yeah, I did.”

Gene also noted his eyes were glowing. It wasn’t like the other man he met, but they were merely a faint blue.

“You’re in SOLDIER?”

At this, the other shifted his head, revealing a series of hidden black spikes.

“Oh yeah!” the boy winced. “Y-yeah. Zack Fair, SOLDIER Third Class. Doc says it was a miracle I got my SOLDIER injections when I did, saved my life. But because I’m in a stage of possible poisoning, it’s too risky to try any materia. So… it’s the old fashioned way of healing for me.”

Gene watched as Zack slumped back and sighed.

“And now I’m stuck in a hospital until.”

Clover gingerly put a hand on her son’s shoulder and flinched away as he looked up with an expression of disapproval.

“S-son, we shouldn’t bother him any longer. He needs rest. Come on.” She said quietly. Gene looked back to the boy and he smiled, giving Gene a thumbs up.

Mako could save someone’s life, make them stronger, and if the news was anything to go by, make them invincible. Gene lingered upon the thought, giving the boy a polite wave, and following his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The Act That Leads to Strength

Chapter 2

The labs left an entirely new impression despite being relatively close to the hospital. There were actually two labs, yet the public was only given view of one. It was similar to the hospital with its white washed halls and cold, white marble floors. Yet it was somehow colder, lighting harsher, and it was quieter. Men and women rolling trolleys or carrying papers didn’t even look his father’s way.

Anthony Rodan was different from his wife. He wore a similar coat of blinding white, but he didn’t walk with the same stride. He didn’t stand tall, or hold his head high. It was as though he was trying to appear smaller than he really was. Gene strained to hear what he had to say on the few occasions he spoke. There were many observational windows, and Gene soaked the sights up with his eyes.

As they reached the end of a hall, Anthony hesitated.

“What is it?” Gene asked, impatient to see more.

“Well...” he trailed off to roll his neck against his hand. “Today is the last day for future SOLDIERs to get their mako treatments. We do them over the course of a week every few months. Now, I’m not sure if the head of the depa- son! Wait!”

Gene had already begun walking. It was a straight hallway with no turns, leading to a room with no observational window. There was one teen standing outside of it. His hands were shaking as he wrung them over his stomach.

Upon reaching the boy, he nearly yelped when Gene appeared in front of him, his father quietly fretting in his wake.

“Hey. Are you about to become a SOLDIER?” Gene asked.

The boy looked from Gene to Anthony and slid down onto the floor.

“I’m the last one.” He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. “And I think I’m having a heart attack. A-are you… no wait. I’ve never seen you before.”

Suddenly, the door opened and he jumped. The person who opened it was a sleepy looking female nurse. “Oh, Dr. Rodan and…”

“This is my son, Gene. I was letting him tour the labs with me but he seemed enthusiastic about the mako treatments.” he said meekly. Gene rolled his eyes. If only his father would embarrass him by being loud and obnoxious. He should stand tall and command respect, shirk away from everything.

“Nurse Less what is the hold up?” a nasally voice said in the background. She jumped and stood aside to usher the practically vibrating cadet into the room, but Gene stepped forward instead.

On a stool sat a man looking down at a clipboard. He was scribbling something. Gene’s heart nearly stopped when he realized who he was looking at.

From the small, often low quality images, Gene could tell that he was now in the presence of Professor Hojo. His black hair glistened under harsh light like black oil. There weren’t any dimly lit rooms on the floor either but somehow Hojo’s pale skin looked like it was in a sickly, gloomy setting. From behind thick glasses, Gene could practically feel himself being dissected as the man’s beady, dark eyes looked him up and down.

“What is this and why is it here?” Hojo questioned.

Anthony flinched as though he had been dowsed with a bucket of ice water. Taking a moment to remember his voice, he cleared his throat and stood next to Gene.

“I wanted to show my son the workplace sir. When I told him cadets were undergoing mako treatment he seemed very enthusiastic.”

“Get out. Nurse please bring the cadet in here this instant.”

“No, wait!” Gene spoke up, surprised at how his voice broke. He cleared his voice and took a step forward. “Let me undergo the treatment.”

Everyone in the room stared.

“If you do not leave I-” Hojo was cut off as Gene took another step forward.

“I’ve been studying your work and advancements of mako research! As long as the subject has a healthy mind and body they will be able to withstand undergoing the procedure. That cadet,” Gene gestured behind him without breaking eye contact with Hojo. “ _Will_ get mako poisoning. He’s too nervous and his body won’t know what to do with itself. I’m ready. Let me take his place.”

Anthony was speechless and couldn’t figure out if he should apologize to Hojo or try to convince his son to move.

“Professor Hojo.” Gene began, ignoring his father completely. “I want to assist you. Let me further your scientific research. Test me, give me as many SOLDIER injections as you want. See what happens to someone who willingly wants to undergo the process with an untrained body.”

At this, the cadet really did vomit, tension snapping him first. The nurse was quick to move him to a trashcan. Hojo was silent for a few moments before putting down his clip board.

“Nurse Less, bring me file GTM1 and take that boy out with you. You, have a seat. Doctor Rodan, you will assist me.”

Both Nurse Less and Anthony remained frozen.

“But sir, this is my son!” the dark skinned man said, speaking louder for the first time.

“If you have a problem with it I’ll see to it that your station be cleaned out by end of the hour. You are not irreplaceable. Nurse, move!”

“Y-yes Professor!” she said, shooting Anthony a sympathetic look and ushered the cadet out of the room.

After how freezing the hospital was, Gene had decided to wear a light jacket. It was removed right as he took a seat, exposing his arm from a short sleeved shirt and could feel himself on the edge of trembling.

“Gene…” Anthony whispered.

“No, I’m staying. Is there anything I should do, Professor Hojo?”

Hojo’s glasses glinted as he tilted his head upwards with a smile. “Let’s start with a physical.”

* * *

Three hours had passed, and Gene was still with Hojo. After a worried call from Clover, the woman had rushed from the hospital and staggered into a near faint when walking in on Gene, needle in his arm, and a tube filling with red.

There had been no SOLDIER treatments yet, but Hojo was taking full advantage of his new patient and gathering as much data as he liked. Gene had no objections. Hojo was ever a busy man, only eating and sleeping when necessary because the human body was really inconvenient. But Anthony and Clover’s son had been worth clearing his schedule for.

They were all in the more public eye of ShinRa Company, and Hojo was by no means daft enough to preform anything of “questionable” nature to the _ignorant_ public eye or security cameras. What went on in the general laboratory was much different from his preferred workspace. Until Hojo was able to properly make a move, he resigned to a lot of paperwork to hand over.

Gene would have signed his name twenty times over if he had his way, but being his age, he was still restricted to having to wait on his parents to say yes or no. That evening, in the living room, Clover paced. Anthony twiddled his thumbs on a sofa, and Gene sat across from his father, admiring the small bandage outlined by an ink drawn circle on his arm.

“No. Gene. You can’t do this.” His mother finally said. “It was a mistake to bring you here. Let’s just get you back up to-”

“No!” Gene shouted. His mother hushed, wide eyed shock rendering her unable to speak.

“Son please, listen to us. You don’t know what it’s like, or what _Hojo_ is like for that matter.”

Gene glared at his father. “Because you abandon me in a fancy little resort and hope I’m happy?”

Both adults remained silent.

“You don’t know what I like! Do you think I like having some dumb streak in my hair? Do you _seriously_ think I care about what other stupid kids are doing?!” Gene kicked a leg of the coffee table in front of him. The frosted glass top rattled dangerously but held.  “They’re all so stupid and ignorant! I hate them! I want to learn about science and medicine, do great things like Professor Hojo! Like… like you two…You- “

The glass continued to rattle with each occasional kick.

“You’re supposed to be some of the best ShinRa has to offer! Biochemistry, specialist surgery- I thought I had parents to be proud of. But you’re both nothing! I hate you!”

Clover looked from her husband and back to her son. Once more, giving _that_ look. Gene was getting angrier. He saw how mothers at the resort would punish their children if they whined too much. Not all of them did, but he’d watch as others two or three years older would stomp upstairs, furious that they weren’t allowed to go out. But this woman, his own mother, was flinching away because he looked at her and gave him those pathetic guilty eyes, thus stoking the flames higher.

“You never listened to me as a kid. I said I wanted to see some of your research, you said I wouldn’t understand. And you, _dad_.”

“Son-” Anthony had half rose to stand but being cut off shackled him back to his seat.

“You just laughed and was entirely convinced I’d be more interested in hanging out with those other idiots at the Inn.”

“But son. You seemed so happy. I..we..”

“There you go again! I hate it. I hate you two treating me like I’m gonna fall apart! I lied, for months, I lied just to keep you two happy.”

With a final kick, the boy stood and began storming across the room.

Clover tried to speak again, but Gene brushed her off with a loud. “Shut up!”

The door to her room slammed shut. Her body made a small thud as she sat next to her husband and stared at the shining wood floor, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“We should have quit ShinRa.” She mumbled.

He sighed. “No one quits ShinRa.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, plot is happening. I think? If there's a bit of info I missed about SOLDIER treatments please do tell. Aside from Cloud and Zack's test tube fun day Sundays I don't think a full treatment has been documented.

The Act That Leads to Strength

Chapter 3

Gene’s eyes had long glazed over, signing paper after paper. His parents had signed as well, knowing no matter what they disagreed with, it wouldn’t matter to Gene. There were already whispers cluttering the air in the building. Clumsy parenting had ended with their own son telling him he hated them, and no luxury room, condo, or spoiling could change or fix it.

It had been arranged that Gene be allowed to undergo the mako treatments, however, there needed to be adjustments to the dosage as well as making sure it wouldn’t outright kill him. His parents, respected enough in the medical and scientific field gave them easy clearance to be Hojo’s right and left hand assistants. Only one more obstacle to overcome, getting clearance from President Shinra himself.

Given that the President was busy practically running the world there was an estimated twenty four hour wait minimum before a decision could be made, and that was only because of Hojo’s influence. Until then, Gene had been content with watching experiments conducted behind an observation window.

“Gene?” a female voice said from behind.

Gene looked up to see the sleepy looking nurse from before holding a cup of coffee. He hadn’t paid much mind to her, too engrossed in watching Professor Hojo work. Seeing her with full attention brought light to dark, baggy circles under her eyes.  Even their natural shape made it seem as though she was going to fall asleep on her feet at any time. Oak wood brown eyes smiled to his own and he noticed they shared the same hair color, hers flipping outward in a longer style and littered with a few silver hairs.

“You don’t look like the type of kid to really be into the sciences.”

“Oh. Good.”

The woman raised a thin eyebrow but Gene shook his head.

“It’s nothing.”

Nurse Less hummed. “Most people avoid labs just as much as hospitals. Might I ask why you’re so interested?”

Gene’s attention turned to a man operating a centrifuge.

“Well, started with my parents. They never shared their work with me, so I just wanted to learn more.”

“So much that you’re ready to shoot yourself up with mako without undergoing the SOLDIER training?”

Gene was quiet for a moment.

“Will of the Mind and Body by Victor Meinshwitz PhD.” Gene cleared his throat. “ _The human brain is the most powerful, complex machine known to history. If it is possible for an adrenaline rush to give a frail mother the strength to lift a fallen steel beam off of her child, then what other hidden abilities can one possess?_ ”

“Oh, it sounds like you’ve done your homework.” The woman said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I hypothesize that despite receiving no extensive training, I can survive with sheer willingness to accept the cells.” Gene looked up into Nurse Less’ eyes, receiving a curious gaze in response. “I want to help Professor Hojo as much as I can. I look up to his achievements, and plan on becoming his trusted assistant once I get my own Doctorate.”

The woman took a final sip of her coffee and placed a hand on her hip.

“Normally, I’d call anyone else who would say something like that crazy. But honestly, I really think you’ll get far.”

* * *

Gene didn’t know what to expect when receiving his first injection. There was little to go off of in the library, most likely ShinRa keeping a tight leash on information. Gene learned this in his tour with his father and how many times the man would purposely avoid halls that lead to dark steel doors.

Instead of the usual SOLDIER room, Gene was to be treated in one of the rooms with a window. His parents as well as Hojo gathered information via poking and prodding at his examination table prone body. Having so much attention on him at once was admittedly unnerving. Nurse Less stood off to the side, recording everything on a clipboard in hand. Outside of the window, a plethora of people gathered. From business attire to lab wear Gene could not be sure who did what, but he wouldn’t succumb to being nervous, that would damage the results.

He couldn’t be nervous.

Not nervous.

Don’t think about the crowd.

Hojo was there.

This was important to Professor Hojo.

Can’t be nervous.

Burning hot, freezing sensations crawled throughout his small body. Gene’s face went red as he clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to try and breathe normally. His youthful cheeks puffed with his efforts to just _breathe,_ not scream, cry, or feel like he had a fever of two hundred degrees.

When his parents attempted to reach out and steady him, he slapped their hands away and clenched the sides of the table, padded material quickly became slick in his sweaty grip.

Breathe.

_Breathe._

_Breathe and accept it._

Gene tried to create a mantra in his head and let the frigid fire in his veins run its course. He just had to breathe, accept it, want it.  He had to convince himself he wanted to feel the horrible burn, he wanted to submit, and he did not want his mind and body to reject the process. Even when he wanted to vomit, he swallowed continuously.  No, nothing had to come out, he had to keep it all in.

Panting audibly now, Gene sucked air through clenched teeth and did his best to visualize mako now running through him. It felt like his own blood was trying to claw its way out of his veins. Screeching through his teeth the boy leaned his head forward and smacked I right back down. The labs didn’t offer luxury of pillows, but the second slam wasn’t as hard as the next. If he’d opened his eyes, he would have seen his father’s hastily bundled lab coat as a makeshift cushion. Regardless, his head was beginning to throb.

Examination table now slick with sweat, the struggle proved to be too much and he expelled what little breakfast he had mixed with blue-green slime. Clover had been anticipating this and had a bucket ready. He heaved several times before sniffing and blinking through tears.

“More….”

Upon receiving no response Gene spoke again.

“More!” he croaked through an incredibly hoarse throat. “More mako, please Professor! I threw it up!”

“Son no! You’re already at risk of poisoning! Any more could very well be lethal.”

“Ready another shot.”

Clover stood, mortified. “Sir?”

“Was I not clear?” he scoffed. “Now, ready another shot.”

Anthony hurried to follow the man’s orders, earning a shocked and hurt response from his wife.

“Dr. Rodan.” Hojo began, sneering lazily at the woman. “Do not think that I will not replace you with someone more quick to follow orders. You can always go back to performing surgeries in the hospital because unlike your husband, I’m aware of your track record.”

Gene let out another pained yell as he clenched his heaving stomach, startling her out of her stupor. With a deep breath, she stood tall and nodded. “Understood sir.”

Hojo rolled his eyes and took the syringe from Anthony’s hands, inspecting it for a split second, then lifting Gene’s arm.

Gene felt a new wave as soon as the needle was pressed inside his skin, eliciting more labored breathing and groaning. He was going to live through this; he was going to endure it.

_Please stay inside me_

_I need this._

_Stay in my body, please._

If it was one thing Hojo was surprised by, which was a rare occorence, it was that the boy never once blacked out. When the writhing and crying stopped, he lay atop the table for over an hour, limp and breathing.

 Outside, photos were being taken, much to everyone’s displeasure, but it was soundproof and to those inside, looked like a crazed mob. Nurse Less continued to take note after medical note silently. Clover and Anthony stood at both sides of their son, watching and both wishing none of this was real.

Gene was still dizzy, but he didn’t feel like there was an oven trying to bake him from inside out.

“Pr-p-professor Hojo.” He shuddered out. 

Nurse less scribbled more onto her clipboard.

“We will continue tomorrow morning.” Hojo said curtly, standing and then moving to exit the room.


End file.
